OCtalia!
by Persona 5 The Author
Summary: All the Hetalia characters are going to high school, and now it's your chance to join them! Just submit your OC! *PLEASE READ FIRST CHAPTER FOR DETAILS!* The rating may also change so we'll start with T. Also review if you have ideas for a chapter! OC BALLOTS ARE NOW CLOSED! I deleted and updated Chapter 1... So sorry if you can't review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So I finally got to writing this, so here you go, but first a few apologies... I forgot to include an OC Leyla, or Las Vegas! But you ARE included in this chapter! And my name for New York is Marie opposed to Allison. I ended up uploading a different document by accident... but its all fixed here! Oh and human names are used opposed to using country names! Please enjoy reading Chapter 1! **

Chapter 1:

* * *

Part 1: Ivan In The White Van

"Ivan! C'mon we have to leave...NOW." screamed Natalya as she forcefully pushed the Russian man into the White Van as all of them had rightfully dubbed it.

The "White Van" was pretty cramped that day; since all of the people inside were headed to the famous Hetalia High located right in the heart of Italy. These people consisted of Ivan, Natalya, Katyusha, Eduard, Toris, Raivis, Jadzia, and Ivanna. They had all surprisingly received acceptance letters seeing that some *coughKatyushacough* were not exactly the sharpest tools in the shed.

"Um, so Ivan... why are we driving in your "Child Attractor 9000"? asked Raivis as everyone piled into the van. Ivan decided to drive, (even though he had quite a bit of vodka), and Natalya refused to be anywhere but smashed against Ivan's side which usually only left him one free hand to drive with. Raivis, Toris, and Eduard were all in their own row of the van clinging to each other because only the front two seats in the van have seat belts. Jadzia and Katyusha unfortunately shared a row of seats, and Katyusha's boobs took up the majority of the row so Jadzia sadly was pushed against her overly sized breasts.

Poor Ivanna, who now realized that there was no more room in the van, preceded to lock herself in the trunk, because she was that nice. She glanced around and saw many floral mattresses and candy hinting that Ivan really wasn't kidding when he claimed that this was his, "Child Attractor 9000".

"Just push over some of the mattresses and make yourself comfortable, da?" asked Ivan as she nodded her head struggling with one of the mattresses in front of her. She just couldn't believe that Russian mattresses were so damn heavy, until one split open spilling gravel all over the back of the van.

Those poor children raped here, their butts must have been so sore. But not from the raping, from the condition of the mattress.

The van was kicked into gear and sped through the snowy streets of Russia, hoping to make it to much warmer climate in Italy. "Um, Ivan can you maybe drive a little faster? I want to end this ride as soon as-mph..." choked out Jadzia as she was smothered by Katyusha's massive boobs.

"Uh, stop! That tickles!" exclaimed Katyusha as she blushed intensively at the contact in her chest. To avoid this from becoming an M fiction, I will not go into any more detail of this matter! :D

"Will you please calm down? I'm trying to put Raivis to bed you fools!" angrily whispered Eduard as he had out a lengthy novel in which he was dramatically reading to the small country. Toris' eyelids were beginning to fall as well, WHICH MADE EDUARD SMILE A MOST PEDOPHILIAC SMILE. I guess it actually runs in the family...

"Ivan! I want you to marry me as soon as we finish high school! UNDERSTAND?!" screamed Belarus as she constricted Ivan's right arm as would a snake.

"Natalya, please stop because one: I can no longer feel my right arm, and two: I'm not in the mood to marry people right now..." said Ivan as the van drove through the now lightening snow.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND TRUE LOVE IS NOT JUST AN EMOTION IT IS A FEELING YOU CAN ONLY FEEL ONCE FOR ONE PERSON PLEASE FEEL THAT WAY TOWARDS ME IVAN!" screamed Natalya (that's the only speaking action she knows how to perform). Raivis then woke up and began to loudly cry. That made Eduard thoroughly pissed.

"WHAT THE HELL! WHY THE HELL DID YOU WAKE UP RAIVIS I'M SO PISSED NOW!" screamed Eduard which made everyone upset. Ivanna could feel one of her frequent migraines coming on...

As everyone started to argue, they could tell that it would be a very... well interesting school year.

* * *

Part 2: Since When Could Alfred Drive?

"Hey old man! SPEED UP THIS STUPID CAR!" yelled Vinny Jones as Alfred stepped as hard as he could on the gas pedal. He, being the oldest to represent the entire Jones family, had to drive.

"Dude, just please shut your mouth... You don't want me to get ANOTHER speeding ticket and make us even MORE late do you?" asked America as the car came to an abrupt stop at a stoplight. All of the passengers in the car groaned at the sudden violent tug at their seat belts.

"Oh crap, now I've got a stomach ache... why do these things always happen to me again?" asked Marina who rolled down her window to vent out the air inside the car. Only America and a few of his states and members of the Jones family were selected to attend Hetalia High for some odd reason... These states included Washington, Michigan, New Jersey, Wake Island (even though he wasn't a state, he was still a Jones...), Maine, New York, and Las Vegas, Nevada. Oh yeah, and America of course.

"Aw man I wonder what's it going to be like in Italy?" thought Layla aloud as she tried to poke her head out the medium sized car window to get a closer glimpse of the impending airport. But as much as she tried she could still not see a thing due to Marina grabbing her stomach and complaining. She tried to look the other way, but instead she saw Isabel's head blocking the view. She slumped into her seat and groaned. She REALLY just wanted to get on the plane already.

Vinny and Alfred were still arguing loudly which made it impossible to hear in the car. The only one who was probably mentally at peace was Len who had his ear buds in music listening to VERY loud music. Marie tried to drown out the noise by sticking her head out the window and sighing loudly... Which wasn't possible because she was in the middle of her row as well. Len, to the left of her was dramatically singing, and William to the right of her was reading a book about American war heroes. Being in his zone and all you wouldn't really want to disturb him, or else you would get a fist in the face... repeatedly.

"OKAY GUYS WE'RE AT THE AIRPORT NOW PICK UP YOUR SHIT AND LEAVE." yelled Alfred as the states scrambled to get their precious belongings and leave way before Alfred got out the car and stomped after them. The lengthy checking in the airport took its toll on everyone, especially the girls.

"HEY DON'T TOUCH ME THERE YOU PERVERT!" yelled Marie as a security guard checked her pants. He got punched in the face.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" screamed Isabel as she landed a punch in the security guards' arm as he stumbled back onto the ground where Marie had left him.

"OH MY GOSH WHAT THE HELL!" screamed Layla who kicked the guard who slumped back down to the ground in agony. The attack was complete with Marina, although still in pain from the carsickness, karate-chopped the security guards' leg. All of the boys watched in fear as the girls went to go get a snack at the store. Alfred apologized at least ten times or more as the boys went through the checking without talking at all. The security just gave him a blatant death glare.

The plane was ready to leave as Alfred and the states fastened their seatbelts. Vinny and Alfred began to argue again, so we could only imagine what would happen next.

* * *

Part 3: At Least Francis Isn't Driving

A cute little pick-up truck rumbled through Canada as the birds in the trees sang a happy little song. Everyone was getting along and everything in the world seemed at peace at that perfect moment in time, which actually wasn't perfect at all. Francis Bonnefoy was there.

Matthew, Jacqueline, and Francis all rode in the cramped seats of Matthew's pick-up truck. Although at was his truck, a French song was playing lightly through the speakers. It was part of this deal they had... but there was another part too.

"Uh, Francis? Please tell me again why we kidnapped, bagged, and mercilessly threw Arthur and Rowan Kirkland into the back of Matthew's truck? I mean I somewhat hate Arthur, but isn't this taking it a LITTLE too far?" asked Jacqueline as Francis smoothly smirked at her.

"Ah, Mademoiselle... did I ever say that I wanted to do this? I believe that Monsieur Matthew over there wanted to go through with the kidnapping!" said Francis as he pointed an accusing finger at Matthew who took his eyes off the road for just a second to meekly smile and wave before pressing on the gas as he sped through an approaching logging area.

"Bâtard! Why would you even try to blame Matthew! He is and never will be as sick and twisted as you are!" said Jacqueline as she slapped Francis across the face. He whimpered and rubbed his sore cheek for a while before sitting up in his seat deciding to act like a man for once. Eh, who am I kidding... Francis was never really a man to begin with.

Now, we should probably check on Arthur and Rowan to make sure they're not dead yet- I mean to make sure they're having fun too!

"Why the bloody hell are we in body bags? I CAN'T BREATHE- Rowan, are you alright?" asked Arthur as he thrashed around inside the bag desperate to make an escape.

"Yes, I'm fine." said Rowan calmly. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was MATTHEW, her crush, really the one who bagged her and Arthur up and then threw them in the back of his truck just so they could go to Hetalia High together? Even though she was only 12, but she was quite intelligent.

After 5 minutes of struggling, Arthur finally broke free of the body bag and proceeded to free Rowan from her bag. As soon as they were both out, they found themselves in the back of a pick-up truck, going 10 miles under the max speed limit just to be safe might I add... Matthew always strived to be a safe driver unlike his father.

"Hey! It sounds like Arthur and Rowan broke free! Francis, check and see would you?" asked Matthew as they arrived at a Canadian airport. It was almost time for their flight to take off, and they surely didn't want to miss it. Francis peeked his head out from the truck window to see two English people clinging to each other for dear life as the truck came to an extremely slow stop. Matthew liked to stop slowly too, because whenever Francis stopped a car, he would ALWAYS crash into a lamppost...

"DAMN IT FRANCIS! YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN ROWAN AND I KILLED!" screamed Arthur as everyone exited the truck to run frantically to the airport. Their flight took off in three minutes.

* * *

Part 4: The Day When Poland Actually Flew

"Hey everyone! Catch a ride on my like, flying country!" exclaimed Feliks as he rode Poland through the vast countryside urging other countries and islands to catch a ride to Hetalia High.

"Oh we'll take a ride! Uh, right Su-san?" asked Tino as he rode on top of Berwald's broad, masculine shoulders. He just silently nodded which made Tino squeal with joy. Feliks pulled the reigns on his country to make it come down to ground level so Tino and Berwald could pile on. But, there was still a lot of space left, and we kind of need the other Nordics to make it the Nordic 5 don't we?

"HEY WE WANT TO GET A RIDE FELIKS!" screamed Mathias followed closely behind by Emil and Lukas. Hrist also followed closely behind to right to Hetalia High with her brother Berwald. As she stepped onto the giant landmass she made sure to step on Mathias' foot, which made him scream with pain. She smiled and went to go sit with Tino and Berwald.

"We need a ride too!" called out Mike MacNéil followed by Emillian Hernandez and Isabella May Rose. Then the country was full.

"Hey! Feliks, do you mind if I take the controls? This is just like the sleigh I have back at home! PLEASE?" pleaded Tino. Feliks just sexily flipped his hair and put on a pair of sunglasses.

"Like, sure I guess! I totally didn't feel like driving anyway..." sighed Feliks as he left Tino to have fun with his Santa-related shit. And with that, the country flew away to Italy, which would take awhile, because Tino also liked to abide by the speed limit just like Matthew.

* * *

Part 5: Sadiq, The Horse Rapist

Well, while Poland was flying all over the place... 3 people were quietly riding inside a chariot to get to Hetalia High. At least 2 out of 3 were I mean.

"Hehehehe..." laughed Sadiq as he touched the horse's butt in front of him outside the carriage. He was truly having fun, but you know the only kind of fun that a sick pervert would have you know? Kind of reminds me of Francis WAY too much.

"Sadiq, stop touching that horse's ass or I'll cut your hand off." said Hera pulling out one of her many hidden weapons and brandishing it in front of his face. Sadiq listened immediately at the thought of losing one of his precious body parts. And he pulled his hand away from that horse's ass right away.

"Thanks Hera, I don't know what we would do here without you! Here have a neko hat..." said Heracles as he let go of the reigns of the carriage for one second so he could take out one of his several neko hats and place it on her head. Once it was placed, she began to immensely blush.

"Hmph. I wanted a neko hat..." pouted Sadiq as he reached out to pet the horse's butt yet again. Oh my freaking gosh, Sadiq, didn't we just go over this?!

"Well I WAS going to give you one, until you started touching my horse's butt again..." said Heracles still not looking up from the path ahead which was beginning to get dark, but they were getting closer to Italy nonetheless.

* * *

Part 6: Asian Vehicle YAY

And now we get to the last of our Hetalia High participants, who were all traveling by car the whole way also. THEY WERE OUR BEAUTIFUL FAR EASTERN COUNTRIES!

Li Wang was safely driving, with Im Yong Soo and Savannarith Heng in the front row of seats. They had originally wanted to keep Im Yong Soo in the trunk, but he wouldn't be too happy with that, so they just gave him an iPad to play with for the entirety of the ride.

In the second row of seats were Yao Wang, Wang Shu, and Kiku Honda. Yao and Wang were happily chatting about pandas while Kiku just stared out the window thinking about salty tuna sashimi. "So did you hear about the new panda research facility that they're opening soon?" started Yao. Wang excitedly to signal that he had. "Dang, you know EVERYTHING about pandas! You're my new best friend!" exclaimed Yao as he hugged Wang to death.

"Well I'm happy too, but aren't we kind of related?" asked Wang. Yao would have heard it but the question was muffled into his baggy shirt.

"Hey Li, I know this is kind of weird to ask... but why did you give Im Yong an iPad and none of us got one?" asked Savannarith as the van stopped at a stoplight.

"Well you see, if we stopped at a stoplight just like this one and Im Yong saw a girl, he would want us to stop and talk to her for about 30 minutes on why her boobs are the size they are... And then we would be late for our flight to Italy, and that wouldn't necessarily be good would it?" asked Li as the van was hurdled into motion again.

They eventually arrived at the airport and boarded their flight safely. Now everyone was on their way to Hetalia High... What madness awaits?

**Okay thanks for reading and I hope that you review or PM me for new ideas and what you thought! Amebelena will be writing the next chapter! **

**-Persona 5 The Author **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As soon as the creepy-ass white van arrived at the school, Jadzia tried her best to speed walk away from the crazy group and escape into the school. When she stepped inside, she saw a giant mob of students standing around the bulletin board in front of the main office. She tried getting closer to it, but of course, people were pushing and shoving. She instead decided to stand at a distance and wait, hoping the crazy group of people she was traveling with wouldn't catch up to her. As she waited, she realized that she wasn't even sure what she was waiting for. A few teachers were walking around and instructing people to go look at the board and try not to kill anybody in the process. Apparently, it was the list of names that assigned people to dorms.

She waited, and after a long while, was finally able to see the board. Obviously, the dorms would separate the boys and girls, and she hoped she wouldn't be stuck in a dorm with Natalya, Katyusha, or Ivanna. It wasn't like she had a real problem with them, Ivan was the only person she really disliked, but she could only take so much of that group. She looked up her name, and saw that she was to share a room with Natalya. She sighed. It was a giant school, she found it strange she was assigned to a dorm with someone she actually knew. She wondered how it was for everyone else, but she couldn't just stay and read the whole list.

She stopped by the main office and received a key to her dorm. She walked over to their assigned dorm and opened the door. The room was clean, and quite bland. It was like a mini hotel room. There was almost nothing in the room except a floor lamp, two beds, a desk accompanied by an uncomfortable-looking chair, and two nightstands that stood next to the beds. Not that she was really expecting anything, anyway. She set her book bag down on the floor, locked the door again, and and took a seat on one of the beds. She bent over and took out her schedule from her bag. She inspected it once more, and grew agitated.

There was a freaking "anger management" class.

And they thought she needed it.

When she first read it, she took it as a joke. She wasn't sure what to make of it at the moment.

Natalya used her own key to open the door, and threw it open violently. Jadzia wasn't sure if she was just upset from being away from Ivan at the moment or if that was just how she opened doors. Without saying anything, Natalya shoved her schedule into Jadzia's face, showing that she too had this anger management class. They silently agreed that the situation was complete crap. Then out of nowhere, Feliks barged into the room. In a girl's uniform.

"Hey, Nat!" He cheerfully called out to Natalya, as if the situation was completely normal. Jadzia had already interacted with Feliks before, and like everyone else, she found it strange that Natalya shared a friendship with him. What was even weirder was that Jadzia could honestly say she was interested in a guy in a girl's uniform. To her, he was more than just that guy who liked cross-dressing. She wasn't sure what to make of it though, and she knew he barely knew of her existence.

Natalya face palmed. "Feliks, we've been over this. You need to wear the boy's uniform."

He pouted at her. "But, that's, like, no fun! I, like, look way better in this one. I, like, look even better than you!"

"...You did not just say that."

He swatted at her arm playfully. "Aw, like, c'mon and lighten up! I'm just kidding, Nat, everyone knows that you're, like, totally one of the prettiest girls in this school."

She sighed deeply. "Who are you sharing a dorm with?"

"Toris! Like, how great is that?"

"Poor, poor Toris. Wait, do you know who's sharing a dorm with brother?"

"No-"

She grabbed his hand suddenly and pulled out her knife. "Let's go find him. And a certain French rapist. If you're allowed to go on the girls' side of the dorms, I'm not taking any chances." She turned to Jadzia, who was awkwardly sitting there and silently listening to their conversation at that point. "Jadzia, I know that there probably aren't any more cross-dressing weirdos who are going to break into this room, but stay here and keep watch until first bell rings. From the looks if it, anyone could roam the dorms, and that is really unsettling."

Jadiza nodded and watched as Natalya walked away with Feliks. "I think that our uniforms should totally be, like, wicked hipster pink instead of red-"

Later that morning, Jadzia went through three classes without any problem. She had almost forgotten about the anger management class, but soon remembered when she found herself walking into the shameful classroom. As soon as she stepped in, she wanted to run back out. The first thing she saw was Arthur and Natalya screaming at each other. They weren't usually in the same room as each other, and that was a good thing.

"Trollop!"*(see dictionary in the AN)

"Zalupa!"*

"Minger!"*

Everyone else in the room just stared at them as they cussed each other out in their own languages. Jadzia inspected the other faces in the room as they went on. There weren't a lot of other students in the room. She recognized Ludwig, Elizabeta, and Basch, though. The teacher in the room was an old lady with typical big-framed glasses and snow-white hair. She tried calming Arthur and Natalya down, treating them as if they were preschoolers. Of course, it didn't really work out that well.

Natalya finally stopped the name-calling loop and instead said to Arthur, "Oh please, you're just acting all pissy because while Alfred was teaching me how to pilot, we just so happened to crash into your vital regions every time. On purpose."

His face grew extremely red with anger, and the teacher clapped her hands, as if it would actually solve everything. Before he could say anything in response to Natalya, the teacher finally decided it'd be a good idea to start class and prevent anyone from murdering each other. She preached to them about how they should use their words and not violence, and more polite words than the ones Arthur and Natalya were using. She then tried to make them go around and talk about the last thing that made them angry. All the students looked at each other and silently agreed that this was stupid and a waste of their time, but they had to deal with it. Nobody wanted to talk of course, but Natalya volunteered. It's not like they were there to make friends. Really, it was an excuse to bitch and complain about everything.

"So, before this pissy Brit started screaming at me, I was in class and some douche with white hair decided it'd be a good idea to throw pens at the back of my head and make them get stuck in my hair. When I cussed him out, he called me a big baby and started going on about how awesome he was and how un-awesome I was. Then the teacher yelled at him for disrupting the room and kicked him out."

Elizabeta shook her head, rolling her eyes, and Ludwig face palmed. "I am so sorry."

The bell rang and saved anyone else from speaking. The teacher cheerfully waved at them and told them to have a good day as they all left. Jadzia couldn't see how this was accepted as a serious full-year class. What would they do, talk about all of their problems for the full forty-five minutes of class every single day?

At the end of the school day, Jadzia was walking back to her dorm alone. She took a moment to pause and take a look at her new school and all the other people attending it. Alfred was randomly playing Twister by himself by the front doors, leading him to be expertly drop-kicked by Arthur and Natalya just a few moments later. Jadzia was also quickly reminded of the fact that Natalya had a knife on her. A few feet away to the side, Roderich and Elizabeta were sitting and casually drinking tea at a table from God knows where, watching a naked Francis run around campus, screaming like a little girl as he was chased by Basch and his trusty shotgun. Gilbert was going up to random people and shouting at them about how awesome he was, and Feliks was just skipping around in a girl's uniform, dragging poor Toris along with him everywhere.

Jadiza knew that this would be no ordinary school year, and she liked it.

* * *

~Ivanna's Player Tendencies~

Ivanna tugged at her collar uncomfortably. The uniform that had arrived the day before the Child Attractor 9000 headed out was two sizes too small. Natalya refused to fork over any money, and since she was the only one she was comfortable with asking, Ivanna had to walk around in a short little skirt and a tight, corset-like shirt.

Naturally, this created the illusion that she possessed larger-than-average breasts. And you know how men like those.

She slowly headed to the huge board that told of their dorm partners. She scanned the board until finally finding her name.

"Czechoslovakia-Ivanna Balusek: Liechtenstien-Lili Zwingili"

Ivanna let out a sigh of relief. She ended up with a dorm partner that wouldn't gape or ridicule her for anything, unlike every other damn girl in the academy, as she thought. She made her way to her dorm and away from the board cautiously, trying not to bump into anyone. Suddenly, though, she ran into someone hard.

They had been crouching to read their name, which was on the bottom of the board, so their head was shoved smack-dab in the middle of her boobs.

Not wasting any time, Ivanna hastily shoved their head out of her breasts. This person turned out to be a man, which horrified Ivanna. "Oh, I'm so sorry, sir! I really didn't mean to do that; it was an accident! I hope you're not hurt at all!" Ivanna suddenly shut her mouth. The man standing right in front of her was none other than Francis Bonnefoy.

Francis.

Freaking.

Bonnefoy.

He wrapped an arm around Ivanna. "Oh, it's quite fine, mademoiselle," he said flirtatiously, adding in a wink for extra effect. "You're name's Ivanna, correct?"

"Why, yes it is. How did you know?" Ivanna's demeanor changed completely. She tugged Francis closer to her and lowered her eyelids seductively.

"You have quite the reputation," he replied, clearly shocked, "for being a player. You go to one man, throw his love away, and find another."

"Well, I would never do that to a man as sexy as you," she whispered, taking his chin in her hand. He obviously liked Ivanna, and suddenly liked her even more when he looked down.

A button had fallen off of her uniform shirt. "Be mine. Right now," Francis breathed. They would've kissed, but two hands shoved them apart.

Switzerland headed straight to the principal's office to get Liechtenstein a new dorm partner.

* * *

**_Tsundere British English & Tsundere Belarusian Dictionary_**

**Trollop - Noun. British slang. A woman perceived as sexually disreputable or promiscuous.**

**Zalupa - Noun. Belarusian. Dickhead, also may mean a person who is looking for a fight, going into arguments etc.**

**Minger- Noun. British slang. An ugly, unpleasant, or smelly person or thing.**

* * *

**_AN: Okay so that was Chapter 2, it only contained the OCs from Part 1, Chapter 1, and canon characters. The next part will be written by Persona 5 which includes the personal stories of each state in the school! After we go through all of the OCs, we're going to have the TALENT SHOW! Review or PM us to tell us your talents if you haven't already! And thank you for sticking with the story even with the long updates!_**

**_-Persona 5 The Author and Amebelena (and with the added help of RoseMarie Fanfics for Chapter 2)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Alfred and all of the angry states walked up to the building dragging their luggage behind them after an extremely stressful plane ride. People were mainly screaming all the time whenever the Pokemon theme song was heard. Okay, so apparently they were having a marathon on Cartoon Network...

* * *

FLASHBACK TIME...

"POKEMON GOTTA CATCH 'EM ALL! POKEMON!" the states yelled at the top of their lungs excluding William who was finishing up his book on American War Heroes. He didn't want to partake in their foolishness, because it just wasn't his style.

"Honestly, could you be anymore loud? And Alfred, learn how to control yourself! You were singing the theme so hard it looked like you were about to pee multiple times..." said William glancing up from his book. Alfred glared at him for a while, and then marched towards one of the flight attendants inquiring where the bathroom was.

FLASHBACK END:

* * *

Now that everyone was inside Hetalia High, they needed to find out where their rooms were.

**Part 1: Marina Jones**

Marina walked through the crowded halls and passed by several situations in which she didn't exactly want to be a part of... Which goes as follows.

"BECOME ONE WITH DOITSUISM! Take this free flyer to find out more!" said Ludwig and Feliciano as they handed out brightly colored pieces of paper that contained information about... A RELIGIOUS MEETING?

"No thanks, but I'd rather not become a Doitsuist now. Or ever…" Marina mumbled the last part as she walked past. Ludwig looked like his life was about to end, and Feliciano had tears in his eyes. Even though most people would stop and help the crying Italian, Marina just had better things to do, like go see who her roommates were.

She made her way to the giant board just to see two people look like they were about to have sex, and then saw a blonde man pull them apart and then walk into the principal's office. Maybe he was going to report them? Why the hell was she just standing there watching this? SHE HAD A JOB TO DO. Marina approached the board with heavy steps and glared intently ahead of her. This is what it read.

_**GIRLS DORM #3:**_

_**Marina Jones**_

_**Jacqueline Bonnefoy**_

_**Elizaveta Hedervary**_

"Hmm… I don't know anyone in this dorm, well here it goes…" sighed Marina as she received her room key and preceded to her dorm room on the girls side of the building. She pushed open the door to reveal… a woman wearing man's clothes, and a girl wearing a heavy metal suit, oh it was just a hockey uniform. She was fully absorbed in a French video game and was cussing in French left and right.

"Hello? Oh you must be Marina! I'm Elizaveta, and this is our roommate Jacqueline." The girl motioned to the other playing the video game. She just glanced up and nodded her head in acknowledgement before returning to her game.

"Um, where do I put my stuff?" Marina asked before taking a plastic bullet to the face. She felt the place where it made contact with her skin and winced, it was going to leave a mark. "What the hell was that for? I already have enough physical ailments as it is!" yelled Marina who collapsed onto a random bed to mope over her wound.

Jacqueline turned around averting her eyes from her precious video game. "THAT'S MY BED YOU BITCH!" she screamed advancing on her hockey stick in hand. Marina jumped off the bed immediately. Elizaveta tried to stifle a laugh, but couldn't and laughed anyway, she weak when it came to that kind of thing.

"If that were a bullet Marina, you would be dead right now… AHAHAHA!" laughed Elizaveta loudly. Marina sighed loudly as well, what great roommates she had.

* * *

**Part 2: Isabel Jones**

"My room… my room…" repeated Isabel through of the large school building. When she finally found the room key exchange she breathed a sigh of relief, but then sucked it back in when she turned her eyes slightly to the right. It was Ludwig Beilschmidt. IT WAS LUDWIG FRICKING BEILSCHMIDT. She had like a huge crush on him since like… forever. But crap, she still had to get her key but he was going to talk to her if she walked by him! She decided to take the risk as she was determined to grab her room key and then run like hell.

Isabel made her way to the desk and was about to leave when a deep voice spoke to her, "Want to become a Doitsuist?" Ludwig asked handing her a seizure-causing flyer due to the bright colors.

"Um…I don't think so, want to talk about cars instead? Isabel asked nervously. Ludwig eyes changes completely, from kind to… indescribable.

"WHY THE HELL NOT?" asked Ludwig angrily as he pouted and crossed his arms. Isabel just simply slapped his face and left. He stared after her in awe.

Isabel angrily stomped into her new room and slammed the door behind her. Her new roommates looked up at her astonished. One had massive breasts, and the other looked like a little child, and certainly one that wouldn't be seen in a high school like this one.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Rowan. You're probably thinking what a 12 year old is doing in a high school correct? Well, I got moved up a few grades, well maybe more than just a few…" said the young girl as she shook Isabel's hand. Was she for real? Could a girl that young get into a high school? She sure seemed mature enough.

The girl with the massive breasts stood up, causing "them" to y'know…move. "Greetings! My name is Katyusha, and I come from Ukraine!" said Katyusha as she, well… bounced around the room you would say.

"Hey, do you… maybe want to visit the school library with me when I finish unpacking my stuff Rowan?" asked Isabel as she sat on the last available bed. Rowan's eyes immediately filled with joy.

"I would love to! Let's go straight away so we'll have enough time to flirt with the libraries! Oh-wait sorry did I say that out loud?" asked Rowan as she dragged Isabel out the door.

"Well, they didn't even ask me if I wanted to go… but I can't read because of my boobies anyway," pouted Katyusha as she walked over to her suitcase to put some stuff away.

* * *

**Part 3: Vinny Jones**

Vinny was completely lost since he got separated from the others before in a desperate attempt to find the bathroom. There were bathrooms on the plane, but they were disgustingly dirty. Luckily he found Marie. "Hey! It's your big bro!" he called over to her. She seemed to be lost in a crowd of people as well.

"Oh, thank goodness I found you big brother! Now where do we get the keys to our dorm rooms? I'm so nervous right now, and I couldn't find any other states either…" Marie ranted on how difficult her life was at the moment when Vinny put his hand over her mouth.

"Now, not to be mean or anything but this part of the chapter was supposed to be about me, SO LET'S JUST FIND THE ROOM SO YOU CAN SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH." Said Vinny as he now angrily dragged her through the halls of Hetalia High. (YAY FOR BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL AND PROBABLY SCREWING VINNY'S CHARACTER TEMPORARILY!)

They eventually came across the place where the room keys were. Once they found them Marie sprinted at lightning speed to her new room and Vinny used the nearest bathroom with a grand sigh of relief. After washing his hands, because Vinny is a sanitary man, he proceeded to walk to his new room on the boys' side of the dorms. When he opened the door he found a very unpleasant sight.

It was his Alfred jumping on a bed with a hamburger in his mouth, and another random-ass dude typing on a computer and mumbling to himself. Vinny thought it wouldn't be exactly polite to face palm, but he decided to do it anyway…

"AW DUDE ITS YOU VINNY I'M SO HAPPY THAT I KNOW SOMEONE ELSE HERE DUDE ALL WE HAVE IS THIS BORING GUY NAMED LUKAS WHO JUST TALKS TO HIMSELF ALL DAY!" shouted Alfred as he jumped on the bed. Vinny just put an angry scowl on his face; there was no way in hell that he was going to survive a whole year with THESE dweezles…

**-END OF PART 1-**

* * *

**_A.N.~ _Hey guys and sorry for the uploads being not very consistent... I've had a lot of stuff on my plate lately... Yes, only covers the first three state OCs, but the others will be added soon in the next chapter! Please don't give up on this fic! XD And being the control freak I was I made an entire dorm list which I can post with your consent (just leave a review saying so). Again, sorry for the small chapter and I'll try to do better! **

**-Persona 5 The Author and Amebelena **


	4. Dorm Rooms!

**Octalia Dorms:**

* * *

**_Girl's Dorm #1- Jadzia, Natalya_**

_**Girl's Dorm #2- Ivanna, Lili, Marie**_

**_Girl's Dorm #3- Marina, Jacqueline, Elizaveta_**

**_Girl's Dorm #4- Katyusha, Isabel, Rowan_**

**_Girl's Dorm #5- Angelique, Layla, Hrist_**

**_Girl's Dorm #6- Hera, Isabella, Marvela_**

* * *

**_Boy's Dorm #1- Toris, Feliks, Emil_**

**_Boy's Dorm #2- Alfred, Vinny, Lukas_**

**_Boy's Dorm #3- Mike, Im Yong, Shu_**

**_Boy's Dorm #4- Savannarith, Sadiq, Tino_**

**_Boy's Dorm #5- Mathias, Raivis, William_**

**_Boy's Dorm #6- Antonio, Gilbert, Francis_**

**_Boy's Dorm #7- Emillian, Li, Ivan_**

**_Boy's Dorm #8- Arthur, Kiku, Heracles_**

**_Boy's Dorm #9- Feliciano, Ludwig, Yao_**

**_Boy's Dorm #10- Roderich, Lovino, Matthew_**

**_Boy's Dorm #11- Len, Vasch_**

* * *

_**Hey guys it's me again! This is just the dorm list for, well everyone's dorms! If I forget anyone's name PLEASE tell me! Oh, and I didn't include last names either... Marvela is a new OC that will be joining us soon also. And yes there is a VERY good reason why the Bad Touch Trio all share a room together! XD**_

_**-Persona 5 The Author **_


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

This chapter will be further known as, "The remaining states are captured! Will Super Vinny and Alfred be able to rescue them?" And I'm truly sorry because I know how much this sounds like a Soul Eater title, for those of you who know how they're phrased that is! XD NOW ONTO THE STORY!

Part 4- William Jones/ Layla Jones KIDNAPPED

William bumped into various passerby in the high school. He thought he could still manage to read and walk without hitting people at the same time. Well, maybe that wasn't the BEST idea. So, to make up for his previously retarded decision, he decided to put out his hand in front of him while he walked so that he wouldn't face that problem again. Sadly, every plan had its faults, because Williams' hand met a very squishy body part.

"OH MY GOD SOMEONE TOUCHED MY PRECIOUS BOOB! Oh it's you William!" exclaimed Layla as she smiled. She then promptly slapped him in the face, quite hard might I say... "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR TOUCHING MY BOOB YOU FREAKING PERV, NOW LET'S GO FIND OUR ROOMS-" she yelled dragging William along with her who was still rubbing his sore cheek in pain.

They had found their room keys and opened their doors. William was greeted with a midget and a loud-mouth... (Raivis and Mathias) and Layla was greeted with a talkative freak show and a nice girl who she thought that she could get along with... (Angelique and Hrist)

That was cut short when their roommates were shot with tranquilizer darts and the states themselves were bound, gagged and then shoved together into the same large burlap sack. A man with long, purple hair laughed silently and then tiptoed out of sight to capture his other victims.

Part 5: Len Jones/ Marie Jones KIDNAPPED

Marie was with Vinny and you pretty much know what happened

with that story. Except when she opened the door to her room, she was met with a more... interesting sight.

"C'mon... It won't be that bad! Now come here and let me see your underwear!" screamed a familiar girl's voice. It was her best friend, Ivanna.

"No! Big Brother told me to not show my panties to anyone! Even to pretty girls like you!" Lili protested locking the bathroom door and proclaiming the toilet as her new safe haven. Ivanna just jiggled the doorknob a few times to make sure that it was really locked before slumping against the door in defeat. Marie just rolled her eyes at the typical behavior...

"Ivanna! Stop making that poor child strip for you, you lady-pervert! I can't believe I got in the same room as you!" Marie exclaimed happily as she went to drag Ivanna away from the bathroom door to give the other girl a hug. Their arms soon met in happy reunion... and that was totally not a strange sentence!

"Hey! I see that your chest didn't get bigger the last time I saw you..." grinned Ivanna as she gripped Marie's small chest. She just shrugged her off... she was always comparing the damn boob sizes every time that they met...

"Nice to see you too..." mumbled Marie as she collapsed onto her new bed in the dorm. Lili still hadn't come out of the bathroom yet... She must have been really shaken up by Ivanna's desires.

Then do you know what happens? Marie gets a hidden tranquilizer dart to her thigh knocking her out instantly. She slumped against Ivanna's side who squealed at the man who fired the shot. It was none over than Kamui Gakupo... Ivanna fainted at the sheer hotness of it all and Lili was STILL in the damn bathroom so she didn't know what the hell was going on. Marie was gagged, and thrown into the giant burlap sack as well along with the other two states. WOULD ANYONE STOP THIS PURPLE MADMAN?

Oh yeah, Len's part... I never finished it!

Len, as the smart, little, dependent man he was decided to walk alone in Hetalia High. Though nervous, it didn't really bother him now that nobody like "Big Bro Vinny" or "Daddy Alfred" or some other retarded terms that I could go on all f'ing day about were stalking him. Anyways, he found his room with no problems and opened the door, only to have a great war zone in front of him. A blond- haired man was talking to someone through a walkie-talkie. He held a big-ass gun in his right hand.

"SO THE BOMB BLEW UP... BUT THEY DIDN'T DIE?! WHAT THE HELL?" the man screamed as shot the gun towards the direction in which Len was standing. He jumped out of the way almost immediately, one second too late and he would have been killed in his first day of high school.

"Um, hi I'm Len!" said the boy. He extended his hand out to the older male, who jumped back as if Len were on fire... WHICH WOULD HAVE BEEN FREAKING AWESOME!

"How can I trust you? I've been taught never EVER to talk to strangers on the battlefield, and especially not to TOUCH them. If you were a trained enemy solider you would be dead right now." explained the man as he tentatively shook Len's hand, who seemed entirely creeped out and wanted to leave the crazy guy as soon as possible. "Oh, yes my name is Vasch..." said the man before returning to his walkie-talkie.

'Okay, so there is no third person to this dorm room... oh crap why did I get stuck with the crazy?' thought Len as he placed his minimal belongings onto the other unoccupied bed. All of a sudden, the door burst open and Kamui Gakupo slithered in the room with his trusty burlap sack and dart gun. Len gasped, how could things have gotten any worse.

A magical battle happened, Vasch fighting to get the awkward pedophile out of the room, and Len was cowering under a large pillow resting on the bed. He did not want to get captured by that creeper... AGAIN.

But, in the end Gakupo won and had shot Vasch square in the face with one of his last darts. That left Len to be completely conscious when being bound and gagged. He screamed through the fabric restraints as Gakupo carried the sack with all 4 captured states to his secret fortress, which was really his basement... IN DISGUISE.

Another scene, I mean in Gakupo's bedroom...

"High school girls... High school boys... All of them... MY PERSONAL TOYS!" sang Gakupo as he emptied the huge sack onto his big-ass bed. Once the act was completed, the states were soon alive and gasping for air.

"You bastard! Where is the high school?" asked Layla who protectively crossed her arms across her chest. Marie did the same, except there was nothing to really... cover...

"You lovely ladies and gentlemen are not going back to that dirty high school! You are staying with THE Kamui Gakupo whom you will now refer to as 'Master' from now on... WELCOME TO THE START OF MY NEW HAREM AHAHAHA! Oh and these are your new clothes from now on..." said the purple-haired maan as he handed out dresses to all of the kidnapped states.

"Wait, what the hell? I can't wear a DRESS!" screamed William as he tried to struggle from his binds. Gakupo just put a finger to his lips and shushed them.

"Patience, my beautiful cherub... you will get your time with Master soon! But first, it's been awhile hasn't it... Len Kagamine?" Gakupo said pointing to Len. A singular sweat drop was seen rolling down his face.

"Okay, listen Gakupo! I'm not the Len you used to know okay? I'm straight now... AND I REFUSE TO BE TAKEN ADVANTAGE OF!" screamed Len. He thought that he had escaped him in his past life as a Vocaloid. But not just any Vocaloid, one of the most famous Kagamine Len. He had been a shota but just refused to acknowledge it.

So that also meant that he was completely and entirely gay.

"Silence Len! Put on the dress and have some fun with your Master hmmm?" asked Gakupo as he put a singular hand on the boys chest. Marie covered her eyes, and the others caught on and were wise enough to do the same.

"SOMEBODY HELP US, BUT MOSTLY ME!" screamed Len as he was reluctantly forced into the dress and dragged into the nearest bedroom.

Would anyone return this desperate cry for help?

We actually go back to Vinny and Alfred, who are still suffering with Lukas who is STILL talking to his computer.

"Dweezles... everyone of you guys!" sighed Vinny as plopped dramatically onto his bed for what probably seemed like the millionth time. This repeated cycle of events happened often. That cycle was disrupted however when Ivanna came barreling through.

"GUYS! KAMUI GAKUPO JUST CAPTURED LAYLA, WILLIAM, MARIE, AND LEN! SHOULDN'T YOU GO LIKE SAVE THEM OR SOMETHING I THINK THEY'RE GOING TO GET RAPED-" screamed Ivanna as Lukas turned around away from his precious computer for the first time in his entire existence in this fanfiction.

"I don't know what the hell is going on, and I frankly don't care... I'm just going to freeload in Mathias' room..." Lukas grumbled as he shuffled out of the dorm. Oh, and yes he had his computer with him!

"Man- what crawled up his ass?" asked Alfred as watched Lukas trudge out the door.

"EVERYTHING! Now will you please just rescue them already? You too Alfred, I know you have nothing else to do with your life..." said Ivanna with an annoying look on her face. She then left the room but not before flipping off Vinny and Alfred. Man they just didn't know what was wrong with that girl...

"Well, looks like this is yet another daunting task for... SUPER VINNY!" said Vinny who ripped off his clothes to reveal his naked body. "Oops.. forgot to put the suit on under my clothes..." he said embarrassed before running out to put on some clothes... He returned minutes later, finally fully clothed in his Super Vinny costume. Alfred raised his hand like a grade school child soon after. "Yeah?" the other asked straightening his mask over his face.

"IF WE'RE PLAYING SUPERHEROES THEN I WANT TO BE THE HERO DAMMIT!" screamed Alfred who thrashed his arms and legs mercilessly on the ground. Vinny face palmed... AGAIN.

"Alfred, you can't be the damn hero every time we play this game!" said Vinny scratching his head. "Just, you're going to have to back me up this time okay? Please?! I'll make it up to you later!" pleaded Vinny. Alfred just shook his head in defeat. Man, this was going to be some long adventure...

The two unlikely heroes, and by that I mean really unlikely, made their way to the address Ivanna told them to find Kamui Gakupo at. But, the only question was how exactly did Ivanna know his address? And why? But whatever...on with the story... They opened the basement door all badass-like with their feet to find Len, William, and Layla all shaking and laying on the ground curled into the fetal position. Marie wasn't to be seen and the bedroom door was closed.

"What happened? You guys all look terrible! MY POOR BABIES! I'LL KILL THAT BASTARD FOR RAPING BY BEAUTIFUL CHILDREN I DIDN'T HAVE A MOTHER FOR!" screamed Alfred as him and all of the remaining states gathered into a giant, tear-jerking, group hug. Vinny sniffed the air and gasped.

"Where's Marie?" he asked as Layla turned her head.

"It was her turn with Master, don't worry I believe that I could hear that she was enjoying it from earlier..." said Layla as she collapsed into Alfred's of exhaustion. Just what exactly did he DO?

"I'm going to get that son of a Snorlax..." grumbled Vinny as he kicked open the bedroom door also in a badass manor. He made a second gasp at what he saw. It was Marie, laying on the bed snuggling with that damn Gakupo... no wait that monster. "JUST WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MARIE AND ALL OF THE OTHERS?! NOW THEY'RE CRAZIER THAN A SACK OF FRUIT LOOPS DIPPED IN A FINE COAT OF METHAMPHETAMINE!" screamed Vinny as he punched the purple dino- man in the face causing him to slump off the bed in a very early defeat. Ha, I bet you thought I was going to say purple dinosaur didn't you? WELL THIS CERTAIN FANFICTION DOESN'T PERTAIN TO BARNEY THE DINOSAUR DAMMIT!

"Vinny... thank goodness you're here... crazy-ass first day isn't it?" asked Marie softly before falling limp on the ground also from exhaustion. Vinny had no choice but to pick her up but he was sure that she wouldn't mind...

Soon after, all of the states were cleaned up, made sane, and put back into their dorms with little lollipops under their arms when they were tucked into bed. And no I did not rip this from 'The Grinch Who Stole Christmas!'

Except William had to wear earplugs from the sounds of sex emanating from Mathias and Lukas from the bed next to him. Marie fell asleep being groped by Ivanna and hearing Lili cry. Len used his headset because of Vasch and his never-ending war battlefield, and Layla just fell alseep with no distractions at all.

END OF CHAPTER 4

**_AN: Thanks again guys for reading this chapter! I got all of my technology Back so I finished this chapter quickly, I just procrastinated in posting it! Fir those of you who don't know who Kamui Gakupo is he's a Vocaloid. IF YOU WANT MORE INFO THEN GO GOOGLE IT! XD I'll try to make another light-hearted chapter and not boring one soon... Again thanks! Rate and Review for more ideas of how the rest of the OCs reach their dorms! _**

**_-Persona 5 The Author_**


End file.
